Book 2: On Target (2010)
On Target is the second in the Gray Man series of thriller novels by Mark Greaney. Book 2: On Target (2010) Kindle Description Killing is Court Gentry's business. Now, his business is about to get personal in the second Gray Man novel from #1 ''New York Times ''bestselling author Mark Greaney. Four years ago, Court Gentry was betrayed by his handlers in the CIA. To survive, he had to eliminate his own brothers in arms. Now, as a master assassin known as the Gray Man, he makes his living killing other people. But when an old comrade he thought dead returns to haunt him, his own life is put in the crosshairs. The man wants Court to complete a mission, with one crucial catch to his orders: Instead of a difficult assassination, the job will entail a near impossible kidnapping—and Court must return his quarry to the very CIA team that turned on him. With his unforgiving employers on one side, his blackmailing former friends on the other, and a doomed mission ahead, Court Gentry would kill to get out of this one alive… Audible Audiobook – Unabridged Description Court Gentry, aka the Gray Man, is back - and once again on the run from old friends and foes. Four years ago, Gentry was betrayed by his handlers in the CIA. Now, an old comrade, Russian arms merchant Sidorenko, returns to force him on a mission against his will: kill Sudan's President Abboud, the supposed trigger for the Darfur genocide. But the CIA has its own plans for Abboud. With his ruthless employers on one side, his blackmailing former friends on the other, and a doomed mission ahead, Gentry would kill just to get out of this one alive. Every bit as thrilling, informed, and addictive as The Gray Man, and once again skillfully narrated by Jay Snyder, On Target is sure to hit the mark for thriller fans. Paperback Description Killing is Court Gentry's business. Now, his business is about to get personal in the second Gray Man novel from #1 ''New York Times ''bestselling author Mark Greaney. Four years ago, Court Gentry was betrayed by his handlers in the CIA. To survive, he had to eliminate his own brothers in arms. Now, as a master assassin known as the Gray Man, he makes his living killing other people. But when an old comrade he thought dead returns to haunt him, his own life is put in the crosshairs. The man wants Court to complete a mission, with one crucial catch to his orders: Instead of a difficult assassination, the job will entail a near impossible kidnapping—and Court must return his quarry to the very CIA team that turned on him. With his unforgiving employers on one side, his blackmailing former friends on the other, and a doomed mission ahead, Court Gentry would kill to get out of this one alive… Mass Market Paperback Description Four years ago, assassin Court Gentry was betrayed by his handlers in the CIA. Now, an old comrade returns to haunt him-and to force him on a mission against his will. With his ruthless employers on one side, his former friends on the other and a doomed mission ahead, Court Gentry would kill to get out of this one alive. It is available as a Kindle book, an audiobook, a paperback, and as a mass market paperback. Acknowledgment in Book 2: On Target (2010) Much thanks and appreciation to Karen Mayer, John and Wanda Anderson, Devin Greaney, Mireya Ledezma, Trey and Kristin Greaney, John and Carrie Echols, Nichole Roberts, David and Suzanne Leslie, Chris and Michelle Burcky, Bob Hetherington, April Adams, Dana and Nancy Adams, Jeff and Stephanie Stovall, Keith Cleghorn, and Jenny Kraft. Thanks also to Svetlana Ganea, Gavin Smith, James and Rebecca Yeager, Jay Gibson, Alan Webb, Paul Gomez, and the rest of the cadre and support staff at Tactical Response in Camden, Tennessee. To ALL the guys and girls on getoffthex: you’ve taught me more than you’ll ever know, and have helped me more than I’ll ever admit. I’d also like to thank my badass editor, Tom Colgan, and my kickass agent, Scott Miller. You guys are the best. Reviews for Book 2: On Target (2010) “There’s probably a cheetah on the Serengeti who can get a gazelle moving faster than Mark Greaney gets The Gray Man into overdrive . . . Greaney keeps this vengeance story red-lined and blistering as a hired killer known as the Gray Man burns like det-cord through a small army of trained killers in Prague, Zurich, Paris, and beyond as he zeroes in on the wealthy French aristocrat who betrayed him . . . Writing as smooth as stainless steel and a hero as mean as razor wire . . . The Gray Man glitters like a blade in an alley.” —David Stone, New York Times bestselling author of The Skorpion Directive “Hard, fast, and unflinching—exactly what a thriller should be.”—Lee Child, #1 New York Times bestselling author of Gone Tomorrow “A high-octane thriller that doesn’t pause for more than a second for all of its 464 pages . . . Greaney has a good understanding of weapons and tactics—on a fictional basis, at the very least—and he uses that to enliven his storytelling, including lots of the kinds of details that action junkies love . . . For readers looking for a thriller where the action comes fast and furious, this is the ticket.” —Chicago Sun-Times “Here is a debut novel like a well-honed dagger: sharp, merciless, and deadly. Mark Greaney’s The Gray Man is Bourne for the new millennium . . . Never has an assassin been rendered so real yet so deadly. Strikes with the impact of a bullet to the chest . . . A debut not to be missed.” —James Rollins, New York Times bestselling author of The Doomsday Key “Take fictional spy Jason Bourne, pump him up with Red Bull and meth, shake vigorously—and you’ve got the recipe for Court Gentry, hero of The Gray Man . . . Gentry’s such a souped-up, efficient killing machine, Bourne’s a piker by comparison . . . Greaney’s writing is crisp.” —The Memphis Commercial Appeal “From the opening pages, the bullets fly and the bodies pile up. Through the carnage, Gentry remains an intriguing protagonist with his own moral code. The villain’s motives are fuzzy, though he is quite nasty. Comparisons will be made to Jason Bourne, but the Gray Man is his own character. The ending screams for a sequel, but it will be difficult to maintain the intensity level of this impressive debut.” —Booklist “A fast-paced, fun debut thriller . . . With unbelievable powers of survival, the Gray Man eludes teams of killers and deadly traps, while the reader begins to cheer for this unlikely hero. Cinematic battles and escapes fill out the simplistic but satisfying plot, and Greaney deftly provides small details to show Gentry’s human side, offset by the petty rivalries and greed of his enemies.” —Publishers Weekly Kindle Details for Book 2: On Target (2010) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 1705 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 1.705 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 450 pages. The publication date or the release date was September 28, 2010, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 2 months, and 8 days ago including the September 28 date. Also known as 3356 days which can be converted into 289,958,400 seconds, 4,832,640 minutes, 80,544 hours, 479 weeks and 3 days and/or 919.45% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Penguin Group (USA) LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B0040895GS. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touch screen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is not enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days if it was enabled. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #10,956 Paid in Kindle Store * #123 in Kidnapping Thrillers * #1 in Sudan Travel Guides * #48 in Travel Adventure Fiction The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars after credits and $5.99 before credits. Audiobook Details for Book 2: On Target (2010) The listening length of the audiobook is 12 hours and 35 minutes which is also known as 12.583333333333334 hours, 45,300 seconds, 755 minutes, 0.5243055555555556 days, 0.07490079365079365 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on September 28, 2010, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 2 months, and 8 days including today's date. Also known as 3307 days which can be converted into 289,958,400 seconds, 4,832,640 minutes, 80,544 hours, 479 weeks and 3 days and/or 919.45% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0044X4O4M. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #2,544 in Audible Books & Originals * #36 in Espionage Thrillers (Books) * #44 in Espionage Thrillers (Audible Books & Originals) * #37 in Political Thrillers (Audible Books & Originals) The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.99 US Dollars but is free with an Audible trial and during the holiday it has a deal of "Save 53% on Audible" which makes it $6.95. Paperback Details for Book 2: On Target (2010) The pages in the paperback are a total of 544 pages. It was published by Berkley on September 28, 2010, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 2 months, and 8 days ago including September 28 date. Also known as 3356 days which can be converted into 289,958,400 seconds, 4,832,640 minutes, 80,544 hours, 479 weeks and 3 days and/or 919.45% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 0515148458 and the ISBN-13 is 978-0515148459. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 4.2 inches x 1.1 x 7.6 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 9.6 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.4 stars out of 5 stars from 624 customer ratings and 619 customer reviews which include 63% percent gives it 5 stars, 25% percent gives it 4 stars, 7% percent gave it 3 stars, 3% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #25,827 in Books * #207 in Kidnapping Thrillers * #2 in Sudan Travel Guides * #227 in Assassination Thrillers (Books) The paperback version cost $7.29 US Dollars and the list price is $9.99 US dollars. Mass Market Paperback Details for Book 2: On Target (2010) The pages in the mass market paperback are a total of 534 pages. It was published by Jove on September 28, 2010, which was over 9 years ago or 9 years, 2 months, and 8 days ago including September 28 date. Also known as 3356 days which can be converted into 289,958,400 seconds, 4,832,640 minutes, 80,544 hours, 479 weeks and 3 days and/or 919.45% of a common year (365 days). The ASIN code is B0083ZC5HA. The package dimension when you buy it from Amazon are in inches are as follows: 6.8 inches x 4.2 x 0.9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 6.4 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.4 stars out of 5 stars from 624 customer ratings and 619 customer reviews which include 63% percent gives it 5 stars, 25% percent gives it 4 stars, 7% percent gave it 3 stars, 3% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The Mass Market Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #1,093,094 in Books The paperback version cost $8.16 US Dollars and the shipping is $3.98 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 2: On Target (2010) This will include things that are on the back cover of the Mass Market Paperback version. Killing is his business. But his business is about to get personal. Four years ago, Court Gentry was betrayed by his handlers in the CIA. To survive, he had to eliminate his own brothers-in-arms. Now, as a master assassin known as the Gray Man, he makes his living killing other people. But when an old comrade he thought dead returns to haunt him, his own life is put in the crosshairs. The man wants Court to complete a mission, with one crucial catch to his orders: Instead of a difficult assassination, the job will entail a nearly impossible kidnapping―and Court must return his quarry to the very CIA team that turned on him. With his unforgiving employers on one side, his blackmailing former friends on the other, and a doomed mission ahead, Court Gentry would kill to get out of this one alive. . . Praise for Mark Greaney and The Gray Man "Writing as smooth as stainless steel and a hero as mean as razor wire." ―David Stone, New York Times bestselling author of The Skorpion Directive “Hard, fast, and unflinching.”—Lee Child, #1 New York Times bestselling author of 61 Hours Book 3: Ballistic (2011) This is a preview of the Book 3 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. #1 New York Times bestselling author Mark Greaney presents the third Gray Man novel, featuring the ex-CIA assassin being hailed as “Bourne for the new millennium” (James Rollins). '''After Court Gentry was betrayed by his compatriots and forced to take on a near-suicidal covert mission by the CIA, he thought he could find refuge living in the Amazon rain forest. But his bloody past finds him when a vengeful Russian crime lord forces him to go on the run once again. Court makes his way to one of the only men in the world he can trust—'and arrives too late. His friend is dead and buried. Years before, Eddie Gamboa had saved Court's life. Now, Eddie has been murdered by the notorious Mexican drug cartel he fought to take down. And Court soon finds himself drawn into a war he never wanted. But in this war, there are no sides'—'''only survivors... Category:Books Category:Book Category:Novel Category:Novels